Typical oral pouch products include a paper or fabric pouch material enclosing tobacco or other food grade materials. The enclosed tobacco or other material provides flavor as the user sucks or manipulates the pouch, saliva mixes with the enclosed materials, and the flavors leach out of the pouch through pores.
Generally, the paper or fabric pouch does not have good flavor or mouth feel and is unsatisfying until saliva and juices from the enclosed material are released.
In addition, many pouch products have a moisture content that causes the product to require preservatives and/or refrigeration in order to maintain freshness. Refrigeration can be inconvenient and the use of preservatives is unattractive to many consumers.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for an oral product having a fabric or paper pouch that provides immediate oral gratification, and a low moisture content to prevent the need for refrigeration or the use of preservatives.